Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. In many cases the devices include both multiple channel audio output capability, as well as microphone input capability. Moreover, these capabilities may operate simultaneously, e.g., when a smartphone accepts speech input while it is playing music. Improvements in echo reduction on the microphone input will further enhance the performance of such devices.